Feudal Mishap
by ImmaDinosaur RAWR
Summary: So. Your average, everyday American high school girls end up in Feudal Japan... Wait what? OC Pairings. Sorry guys.


**Disclaimer**

I do not own InuYasha... How ever much I wish I did.

--

_Thoughts_

"Speak"

**Possessed Speak**

--

"I dare you to go up there."

"What? Are you insane? There could be a BODY up there!"

"Exactly. If you're so sure why don't you check it out."

The girl swallowed hard... Glancing up to her attic with those bright royal blues. This was Lauren. You're typical, average 17 year old teenager going to High school in New York. Well... Long Island, to be exact but no one really cares about it being part of New York or not. She was categorized as a bubbly, eternal 3 year old by the way she acted... Most of the time. Her parents had left her with the entire house to herself for the summer vacation - Taking her two younger siblings and going down to Florida... Which sort of made her a little jealous and annoyed. But hey. She had the house to herself so she couldn't complain. Much anyway. She was a small 5'3, short shoulder length locks of brown that were sloppily cut... Her own fault for letting her cousin, while she was high, cut her hair. Then again it looked nice on her petite and model skinny figure, which she worked so hard to get. The young teen possessed a decent sized chest, which her best friend often said would come out of her shirts and sucker punch her one day... Ever since Lauren got this body, she brought those really tight shirts that exposed her pierced navel... Always having a ring that had those dangling ends and butt tight short shorts to match. But she never had to work for the pretty face she had - Now not needed glasses since she had laser eye surgery for those.. Beautiful, innocent royal blues. A ring of gold around the pupil; Like a hawk's.

Yet no matter how _pretty_she became.. Her room was always a disaster. A victim of her laziness - Claiming it to be a side effect of creativity. Her best friend, Meredith, leaned against the bed and watched as her friend tugged down the rope that pulled the door to the attic down. She was an 18 year old girl... Who was now going to college within the following fall. She had also worked for her figure... Which was more athletically built that Lauren's petite, 'breakable' frame. A few years back, her leg was brutally harmed by an accident... The doctor's misdiagnosing it to be nothing. Eventually, her leg had gotten so bad that she could no longer do the things she loved - Horse back riding, running, jumping... Even **walking**became a problem. Yet the past year she had over come such an obstacle and gained the form she now enjoyed... Running almost twice or so a day to keep her leg in as best shape as possible. She, unlike Lauren's confidence, didn't believe she was the beauty her best friend was - She believed she was more of a plain beauty, shinning in a dark cloudy day than in the brightest sunshine. Which, some agreed; Meredith had a calm, mature featured face with emerald eyes to match. Her hair was much longer than Lauren's... Reaching to her mid back. Her chest wasn't as ample... Which also made her somewhat self-conscious... And she never seemed to lose that little bit of baby fat she had.

Her parents, unlike Lauren's, were never as easy-going with letting her stay by herself. But for some reason, this summer... They had decided to go on a trip with just themselves... Leaving Meredith home alone as well. The two friends thought this was truly odd of them... But it didn't seem to bother them much at all. A different change of pace. The two of them had decided that they would each spend a week over the other's house... It was the second week and Meredith was staying over at Lauren's.

"Fine. But if I die... It's your fault!!"

Lauren stated as she began to climb the ladder to the darkened attic. Meredith stood up from her bed and grabbed a flashlight... Following the steps of her best friend. She clicked the light on and waved it forward... Getting a nice glimpse of her friend's buttocks--

"Damn. You gotta lay off the ice cream. You're butt's getting fat again."

"Shut up!"

"See anything?"

"Nope.. Nothing. Then again. It's darker than hell's ass crack. Gimmie that light--"

Meredith grunted - Struggling a bit to reach up and squeeze the light passed Lauren's large rump. The younger girl reached around enough to take the light within her tiny hand... Shinning it forward and all around the darkness of the extra space. With a heavy sigh, Lauren was disappointed. She was hoping for a dead body... How cool would that be? Then again, she didn't want it at the same time... Zombies, you know. They were tricky bastards.

"Anything?"

"No... Bummer..."

"Ah well."

Meredith finally managed to climb up to where Lauren was... The two of them facing one another. The space was so small... Their were almost practically kissing. But that didn't bother the two best friends - Truth or Dare sort of made them immune to this kind of closeness. Teenagers.

"Man. I'm kinda glad. I don't wanna be bit by any Zombie. Blech."

"Lauren.. Dearest whom I love. You really _do_ watch too many horror movies..."

"Yeah well. It's true! You never know when something psycho is going to happ--AAAAHHHH!!"

--

"Man. This is stupid.. Why do _we_always have to go do the dirty work!? 'Go get these herbs, InuYasha! Oh! InuYasha. Go get this too. And this!' BAH! That girl is so _annoying_!!"

"Oh stop complaining, InuYasha. The more you complain, the longer it will take. Besides. Kagome and Sango can't just leave the village with that Demon Rat, right?"

"That's another thing!! Every time we turn around, there's another village needing help! What about Naraku?! Have we completely forgotten him?!"

The two men walked away from the Village which they had only been in for an hour or so... And they were already out hunting for something to fend off another measly demon. The one with ebony, sleeked hair sighed - Taking a hold of his staff and giving the white haired one a good whack in the head...

"OW! WHAT THE HELL, MIROKU?!"

The one now formally known as Miroku shook his head - Giving a slight narrow of his eyes to the white haired boy... Obviously, InuYasha. He placed the golden staff against his shoulder and continued on walking the dirt path that lead them farther and farther away from the village.

"Be silent, InuYasha. Of course we have not forgotten Naraku... But don't forget that you're _not_ the only one after him, all right?"

InuYasha growled loudly - Crossing his arms before giving a small 'feh'... Tilting his head to the side to not look Miroku dead in the face. The two, though they _never _acted it... Were best friends. Miroku was able to understand how InuYasha felt half the time... Especially when it came to his issues with Kagome. Those two, he thought with a sigh, why couldn't they just admit how they felt... Maybe then they would get somewhere and stop _fighting_so much. It gave Miroku very little time with Sango... Which sort of depressed him a bit.

"Hm? InuYasha?"

Miroku didn't realize since he was so deep in thought, that InuYasha had fallen behind a little bit. He had a very concerned look on his face... His nose twitching. That scent-- It smelt like the same scent the Bone-Eater's Well had... The scent of Time. Not many people realized this - But the Bone-Eater's Well had a specific smell... And InuYasha just labeled that the smell of Time... Making it easier since he didn't really want to think about what the _real_ smell was from.

Without a single word... He bolted off in the direction where it was coming from. He knew that smell.. He knew it better than _anyone_. But the Bone-Eater's well was about 5 days away from where they were... So... _Why_ did he smell it?

_It can' t be... There can't be someone else who can travel through time like Kagome and me..._

Could there?

--

The two screamed - The floor beneath them cracking and letting them fall straight through. They hadn't realized how old this building really was... How rotten the attic was. There were so many cracks.. And their weights, no matter how little it was, was enough to break it. The two of them grabbed hands together as the darkness suddenly bustled into lights of purples and soft pinks... Blues... Lauren was confused. It felt like.. Water? How were they in water? The baggy white T-Shirt she had been wearing and planning to go to bed with was fluttering all about... Her innocently polka dotted panties were exposed around her slender hips. Meredith was also confused... Her hair was floating as if they were in the same liquid as Lauren's pool. She looked to Lauren who looked back... Both giving confused expressions. Suddenly... The water like feeling left their bodies; And down they fell from the sky.

"EEEK!!"

Lauren squealed... Meredith held back the scream but her expression said it all. Their hands, sweaty with cold liquid, slipping from one another... Lauren reached out to her best friend but they were falling too fast-- Too... Fast--

"GOTCHA!"

Meredith blinked when she felt herself be caught in strong arms... Her blinking gaze turning up to the man who had saved her from the full blunt of the fall. Her cheeks turned red - He was... Gorgeous. Handsome. He had soft, calm and rather happy looking globes of dull sapphire... Tanned skin... From being out in the sun a bit too long.. A gentle smile upon his mature face. She noticed two golden earrings on his left ear... Small hoops... His sleek, ebony hair was pulled back into a very tiny rat tail. The way he dressed was... Odd. Purple and black kimono?

"EEEK!! LEMME GO YOU DOG BOY!"

Yelled Meredith's best friend - Having also been caught in the arms of another... Yet that one was even more strange than the one who caught her. He was taller... But only slightly. His hair was much longer... Down to his lower back - The sharpest shade of white there could possibly be. It almost hurt to stare at. His skin was also a sun-kissed tan... Darker than the more 'human' looking man; Eyes of the sun... Gold and annoyed. He wore a red coloured kimono... Which didn't look as comfortable to wear as the black haired man's. But what was _really_ the most strange were the--

"Dog... Ears?"

That's right. _Dog_ ears. Right atop his head... Which fell to his skull as Lauren violently whacked him against the skull. He growled, finally releasing her from his grasp and watching her fall to the hard Earth with a loud 'thud'.

"OW! That hurt!!"

"You wanted me to put you down, girl. So I did."

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!!"

"WHY WOULD I WARN SOMEONE WHO WAS HITTING ME IN THE HEAD, STUPID?!"

"BECAUSE I'M A LADY THAT'S WHY!!"

"Tch. Could have fooled me..."

"'SCUSE ME, DOG BREATH!?"

The ebony male would have hit himself in the head if his arms weren't being put to use - But... This girl in his arms did it for him, hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand. Just like he would--

"InuYasha, calm down. I'm sorry about him.. He gets a little tempermental around strangers. But it's because of him we were able to catch you both in time."

Lauren growled - Standing up slowly and dusting herself off. With a 'Hmph' she turned her body away from the boy in red.. Known as InuYasha. More like _dog breath_.. It suited him better, she thought.

"It's all right.. Lauren's that way too. Anyway.. Thank you both for saving us. My name is Meredith... Yours?"

"Miroku. That's InuYasha, as I have said."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

InuYasha grumbled; Miroku slowly placing Meredith down from his arms.. Which was greeted with a 'Thank you'. Meredith didn't like being held.. She felt weak if she was held like that... She then looked back to her savior and gave a warm, calm smile.

"So.. Where exactly are we?"

"Hm? You're in Japan... Feudal Japan."

"... What?!"

Both the girls said... At the exact same moment.

--

Well that's all for now :3! First chapter is DONEEE! I'm proud of myself! Hehe. Reviews please? Tell me what ya'll think of it3 By the by. If you're all wondering how they can speak Japanese even though they're English. It'll all be cleared next chapter or so Ta!

--**Dino**


End file.
